To Kill a Royal Scientist
by xandermartin98
Summary: One day in the Genocide Run, Chara decides he hasn't had enough violence for one day and therefore possesses Flowey so that he can torment poor Alphys to death for his own amusement.


TO KILL A ROYAL SCIENTIST

It was a beautiful day outside in the underworld. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming...and monsters were dying left and right, all thanks to Frisk's morbid curiosity of what would happen if he decided to guide himself down the most murderous path humanly possible.

In fact, she had just reached Asgore's dreary grey castle and was heading towards the oddly familiar house known as New Home, where Chara (the boy whose spirit was just now beginning to take full control over her) had previously lived with Asgore's family.

"Hmph. If that's really the best name that that sodding old fart can come up with, I'd wager he doesn't even stand the slightest semblance of a FIGHTING chance against us, now does he?" Chara's voice laughed smugly inside Frisk's head.

"No, of course not..." Frisk monotonally muttered emotionlessly, walking into Chara's original bedroom, where all of the toys were arranged with impeccable neatness.

"Aww, look how god-damned CUTE those childish little TEDDY BEARS lying over there on the FLOOR are! Hmph, makes me want to gouge their freaking LUNGS out and shove 'em down their stinking plushy THROATS! Wouldn't you agree?" Chara cackled menacingly.

"Sure thing, partner." Frisk smirked, opening the gift boxes strewn about the room and finally locating the real metal knife that she had been waiting so long for the chance to finally wield.

"FINALLY." Chara whispered sociopathically as Frisk found the other thing she had been waiting for (the Heart-Shaped Locket) and wore it around her neck.

"RIGHT WHERE IT BELONGS." Chara whispered yet again with a downright sadistic tone in his voice as Frisk suddenly felt the sheer weight of her sins crawling down her back.

"Goodnight, daddy." Frisk said robotically, not even showing a single hint of emotion as she tucked herself into bed.

"Sleep tight, my loyal vessel. I hope you have the best of nightmares while I'm gone, you hear? Anyway, daddy's gotta go and, uh...take care of some stuff. See you later, alligator!" Chara chuckled as he exited Frisk's body, locked the door to the bedroom from the outside, and left her all alone in a dark room with literally all of her normal physical strength exhausted.

Right outside the front door of New Home, Chara found Flowey The Flower sulking in a corner.

"Hey, what's the matter, cupcake?" Chara asked him bitterly. "Do you need a little WATERING?"

"Sigh...I really wish I wasn't corporeal right now." Flowey wept, turning around to face Chara with tears glistening in his eyes.

"Aww, what's so bad about being corporeal? Let me guess; you just don't wanna DIE?" Chara laughed, giving him a creepy smile. "You're a real JOKE, you know that?"

"This isn't a damned JOKE, funny man!" Flowey sneered at Chara, his eyes narrowing in disgust. "You've got a truly SICK sense of humor, you know THAT?"

"Hmm...perhaps. Maybe so." Chara agreed. "Still...we'll see who has a sick taste in comedy when I inevitably FUSE back together with you!"

"And how exactly do you plan to do THAT, my friend...?! OH...OH, DEAR GOD..." Flowey stammered, shivering with fear.

"Well, what can I say? I suppose two minds trapped in one body really ARE better than one!" Chara laughed maniacally as he flew directly into Flowey's body and (partially) possessed him.

Flowey's resulting fit of maniacal laughter could easily be heard from at least a football field's length away.

"Um, I feel like this might be a bit...bad for my overall sanity." Asriel, the main spirit dwelling within Flowey, nervously pointed out to Chara as Flowey broke out into a shivering cold sweat.

"HA! SANITY?! Oh, do please tell me, tis of thee: WHAT'S THAT?!" Chara laughed maniacally with a profoundly demonic grin on his face as Flowey did the exact same.

"Come on, you little brat, it's about time for you and me to go right back HOME." Chara snickered. "If you know what I mean."

"But aren't we already there- OH. OH, GOD. You- you aren't really planning on going THROUGH with this, are you?" Asriel stammered in shock, suddenly realizing what place Chara was talking about as Flowey gasped in revulsion.

"Take it from me, little buddy: after what science has clearly done to the two of us, I'd say it's about time we let NATURE take its COURSE." Chara cackled, grinning sadistically and fantasizing about the horrific things he had planned for his next victim as Flowey did the same.

"On...on WHOM, may I ask?!" Asriel stammered frantically as Flowey began shaking violently in a fit of panicked terror.

"You know who." Chara chuckled psychotically.

"Um, how are you planning to-" Asriel began.

"Simple; WE KILL THE GODDAMNED SCIENTIST!" Chara yelled at him just as irritatedly as Flowey's resulting facial expression suggested. "Seriously, for the love of Satan, are you freaking RETARDED?!"

"Uh, no, I'm just a little dyslexic..." Asriel whimpered as Flowey started to do the same.

"Dyslexic, shmyslexic, whatever the hell you wanna call it, who even gives a damn, LET'S JUST FREAKING GO ALREADY! You have NO idea how long I've been ACHING to freaking MURDER someone right about now!" Chara ranted angrily at him.

"What, like, fifteen minutes?" Asriel chuckled, grinning smugly as Flowey did the same.

"EXACTLY! THAT'S WAY TOO GOD-DAMNED LONG!" Chara yelled at him furiously. "Come on, buddy, let's give that stupid Dr. Alphys a taste of her own stinking MEDICINE!"

"Hmm...you know what? I think I'm beginning to like the way you THINK!" Asriel laughed dementedly as his (and Chara's) host body, Flowey, burrowed into the ground and teleported over into Hotland, arriving right at the front door of Alphys' lab.

"Umm...you know how this entire place is literally nothing but an enormous sea of lava with rocks and metal jutting out of it?" Asriel asked Chara as neon lights emanated from the towering, colossal mass of machinery up above them.

"Yeah...what's your POINT?" Chara asked back as Flowey burrowed into the ground and popped out right in the middle of Alphys' lab.

"Well, that's pretty much how my SOUL feels right about now." Asriel sobbed as the low, mechanical humming of numerous computer-related devices filled the quiet, lonely building.

"Oh, shut up!" Chara laughed as Flowey burrowed into the ground once again and resurfaced in a very dark, grimy and seemingly abandoned laboratory, using its roots to slither along through the dusty, dank, abnormally mysterious hallways.

"What...what IS this place?" Asriel asked Chara as Flowey made its way past several large screens on the wall, which all made a sudden beeping sound and turned themselves on automatically to reveal various (green digital) text-based lab entries relating to the infamous incident that had happened in this place.

"We call it the True Lab." Chara explained. "It is basically an accumulation of nearly all of the main reasons why Alphys clearly should have never been allowed into her job in the first place."

"Is it also because she's anime trash?" Asriel giggled as Flowey took a sharp turn into the main lobby where the door to the emergency elevator was located.

"Well, that too, of course." Chara laughed, remembering how Alphys' favorite show was literally called Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. "But more importantly, this place...THIS place, my dear friend, is just an outright LABYRINTH of bad choices."

"How so?" Asriel asked.

"Trust me, pal, you DON'T wanna know." Chara shivered as Flowey made its way through the door into the emergency elevator and then took a sharp turn out the other entrance to the elevator into the hallway leading up to the generator room.

"What, is it gonna be like a bunch of people awkwardly fused together like how we are right now?" Asriel shrugged.

"WORSE." Chara shuddered as Flowey made an abrupt stop right next to the entrance to the generator room, hearing numerous voices chit-chatting within the room itself.

"Wow, looks like there's a whole bunch of people in there- OH SWEET JESUS, my eyes have now seen things that were never meant to be seen." Asriel whispered, peeking through the opening and seeing about six people inside (about fourty-six if you counted the five Amalgamates, that is).

"You see that? THAT right there is what SCIENCE does to CHRISTIANS." Chara explained. "Now are you starting to understand why I've been worshipping the devil so much lately?"

"I think so..." Asriel sobbed. "Hey, who's that dorky-girl-sounding voice coming from?"

"Take a wild freaking guess, moron." Chara sighed, rolling Flowey's eyes.

"Entry number 22." Alphys sobbed, adjusting her glasses and frantically typing the words out on her iPhone with her pointy lizard claws before burying her head in her hands and weeping.

"HUH?!" Asriel gasped as the exact same words that Alphys had just typed suddenly appeared in green digital text on a wall right at the end of the hallway that Flowey was currently in.

"Shh..." Chara shushed him as Alphys regained her composure and continued typing.

"I knew it. I just knew that this would happen. My entire life up to this point has already been a complete and utter disgrace to scientific culture as is. I was nothing but a miserable little pile of weeaboo trash, not to mention secrets." Alphys monologued, sniffling and wiping her nose with her arm before immediately resuming her typing.

"I was always more interested in my stupid, pathetic, nerdy little hobbies than I was in doing my actual job. More interested in my gay-ass lesbian crush on that crazy fish lady Undyne...who, by the way, is unfortunately dead now, thanks to that good-for-nothing faggot Frisk." Alphys sobbed, shaking her head and cursing Frisk under her breath.

"CHARA!" Asriel scolded Chara.

"WHAT? She was trying to freaking KILL me! It was only an act of self-defense!" Chara argued.

"Do you think perhaps she was trying to murder you for a damned good REASON?" Asriel reminded him.

"Well then, that's her OWN god-damned fault!" Chara scowled as Alphys continued typing once more, with tears of sadness and disappointment streaming down her face.

"More interested in my equally gay-ass, good-for-nothing obsession with silly girly kitten anime. The type of degenerate, cloyingly cutesy garbage that literally no one could even possibly watch while still keeping a true scientist's dignity." Alphys sobbed, wiping her eyes with her arm and continuing on to the next paragraph.

"And...well, what you see is what you get, I suppose. You see...I was never a real scientist. I was always just a sad, pathetic weakling. A moron. An outcast. A fraud. A nobody. One day, as the story goes, I decided to get overly cocky about my own experimental abilities regarding the usage of a very mysterious substance known as Determination." Alphys wept, taking a brief pause just to take a brief glance around herself and reflect even further on what she had done.

"You know, Chara, I'm kind of beginning to feel...really, REALLY bad for this poor girl all of a sudden. Are...are you SURE we should be doing this?" Asriel asked Chara.

"Since when were YOU the one in control?" Chara laughed sinisterly as Alphys returned to her typing duties.

"Needless to say, the experiment was a horrific failure that created equally horrific shambling abominations of God knows how many people melted together into nightmarishly grotesque...for lack of a better word in the English language to describe them...THINGS." Alphys shuddered, trying her hardest not to look at them as she continued typing.

"I thought I would never be able to tell anyone about the atrocities that I had committed with my own greasy weeaboo hands. Especially not the families that these eldritch abominations belonged to. But now, thanks to one particularly genocidal maniac, there's no longer any need to worry about me being too big of a sodding coward to man up and tell the truth." Alphys sighed, hanging her head in shame.

"What are you looking at ME for?!" Chara groaned.

"You KNOW what." Asriel growled at him as Alphys continued typing.

"Now everyone, including me, is all bundled up together in the terrifying underground hellscape of a laboratory that my freakish amalgamations have no choice but to call home. I've tried calling all of my friends, and literally all of them seem to be deceased...except for Sans, who personally admitted a long time ago that he could care less about me." Alphys chuckled, continuing on to the next paragraph of her ridiculously long text speech.

"Now practically all I have left to turn to is a dog combined with sixteen other dogs, Snowdrake's mother combined with sixteen Vegetoids, some kind of weird ghost-skull-thing with a rather exorbitant number of eyesockets, a sideways Astigmatism on top of a freakishly long neck extending out from what appears to be a Froggit's body, and what I can only assume is Shyren fused with Aaron and Moldbygg." Alphys sighed, trying not to think too hard about what she had just vaguely described.

"If she thinks that's messed up, just wait until she sees what I've got planned for her." Chara laughed menacingly.

"How about NO, you crazy murderous bastard?!" Asriel begged him desperately.

"Cry me a freaking river, blubber-boy! It's still not going to change anything!" Chara laughed as Alphys continued her monologue even further still.

"Well, okay, yes...technically, I also have Bratty, Catty, Grillby, Nice Cream Guy, the Snowdin shopkeeper, and the riverman...but honestly, what good are those guys compared to what I had before? Nothing can ever replace the wonderful, eccentric charm of my old friends...nothing." Alphys sobbed, still trying in vain to hold her tears back as she continued typing.

"As my world-famous pop-star robot Mettaton once said: if the world wants to end, then let it end in style. However, as I mentioned before, thanks to Frisk's utterly senseless recent killing spree, Mettaton's words of wisdom shall now officially never be heard by anyone again...it's not like there's really even anyone left TO hear them." Alphys wept, burying her head in her hands once again.

"If I never have to listen to one of Mettaton's cheesy, idiotic songs ever again, it'll be too soon." Chara sighed.

"Or Fallout Boy's, for that matter." Asriel agreed as Alphys continued typing.

"I...I honestly never thought I'd have it in me to say something like this before, but...I should have killed her. I should have killed Frisk when I had the chance. Hell, for that matter, I should have killed myself when I had the chance, too." Alphys sighed, looking back on how all of the monsters had died at Frisk's dusty hands.

"Indeed, you should have." Chara laughed.

"..." Asriel was literally speechless.

"Now, there is simply nothing left for us. Sleeping is almost out of the question, our dog food supply ran out quite a few days ago, our living space is becoming filthier by the minute, and the only thing that's even motivating us to keep living is knowing that someday, the world will end and we'll never have to worry about its stupid bullcrap again." Alphys sighed once again, continuing on to the next and final paragraph.

"Goodbye, cruel world. It sure was nice knowing you. For anyone who's reading this, congratulations: you aren't quite dead yet, unlike me." Alphys sobbed as she finally finished her message, standing up and placing her hand over her chest in heartbreak.

All of the non-Amalgamate people in the room with her were clearly far too depressed and exhausted to even say anything, and so they just sat there, completely hunched over with their arms drooping straight down as if they were dead...probably because they WERE.

"Well, I suppose I might as well fulfill my promise while I'm at it..." Alphys sighed, picking up her laser knife off of the floor and preparing to impale herself right through the stomach with it.

"NO! ALPHYS! YOU HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR!" Asriel screamed, burrowing and resurfacing Flowey straight to where Alphys was.

"Geez, what is this, a freaking oriental Shakespeare play?" Chara groaned.

"F-Flowey?! Is that you?!" Alphys gasped in shock, dropping her knife.

"You bet, partner!" Asriel answered gladly.

"Please don't tell me you're here to torment me for your own amusement..." Alphys groaned.

"Of COURSE I am! When have I ever NOT been like that? It's just you and me now, buddy, it's just YOU and ME!" Chara laughed maniacally, sending out Flowey's vines and forcefully entangling Alphys in them.

"Oh, dear..." Alphys sighed as the Amalgamates surrounded her. "Well, at least this isn't going to be like last time, I hope..."

"Of course not, my dear!" Flowey laughed, Chara's personality beginning to merge with Asriel's within it. "This time, I simply want to SQUEEZE all of the expository JUICE out of you until I can't squeeze no more!" Flowey continued laughing as he forcefully squeezed Alphys with his vines.

"MMPH...CAN'T...BREATHE...for God's sake, Flowey, what do you WANT from me?!" Alphys gasped, struggling to breathe as Flowey began to squeeze her tighter.

"I just want you to EXPLAIN yourself, my dear! I want you to REALIZE what you've done. I don't care if I have to literally twist you into a god-damned pretzel; I just want to make you SQUIRM like the cowardly little WORM you are!" Flowey cackled, beginning to choke her.

"Who...what even ARE you?" Alphys coughed and wheezed, her face starting to turn blue.

"Don't you DARE play dumb with ME, smarty-pants!" Flowey growled at her, tightening his grip around her neck. "You know the deal! I'm ASRIEL as it gets! Ha, get it?"

"YOU...you're NOT...the person...I once...knew..." Alphys gasped, her face turning red.

"Neither are YOU, you wretched SKANK!" Flowey snapped at her, shifting into full-on strangling mode with his vines. "Now let's just see how loyal your hungry PETS really are!"

"Heh...heh...good...dog...nice...thing..." Alphys wheezed and gasped, her face turning purple as the Amalgamates surrounded her full-circle and began to edge closer and closer to her. In the meantime, Flowey began counting down with a smugly sarcastic grin on his face.

"5...4...3...2...1..." he cackled, slyly tickling Alphys' feet with his vines as the Amalgamates slowly crept closer and closer to their new meal until she just couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP! STAH-HAH-HAH-HAHP! PLEE-HEE-HEE-HEESE, I BEG of you, have MER-HER-HER-CEE!" Alphys cried and laughed, gasping for air as Flowey loosened his grip around her neck.

"Mercy is for the WEAK!" Flowey laughed, giving the Amalgamates a bunch of dead bodies to eat instead. "Papyrus showed mercy to his attacker, and look where THAT got him!"

"What are you even trying to accomplish by doing this?!" Alphys begged to know.

"Oh, nothing in particular, just the destruction of every WORTHLESS living abomination on this entire freaking PLANET, that's all!" Flowey laughed.

"What...what did I ever do to you?!" Alphys demanded to know.

"I...I can't believe you just said that." Flowey sighed, suddenly becoming extremely pissed off. "Alright, that's it, it's time for a good old-fashioned LOBOTOMY!"

"By...by what means?!" Alphys stammered, glancing around the room frantically in a fit of panic.

"Well, I hate to be NOSY, but it looks like you're the PICK of the day!" Flowey snickered.

"Oh, for the love of- OWW!" Alphys yelped in pain as Flowey shoved his vines right up her nose and ended up getting them...well, stuck in there.

"Well, uh, this is a little...heh heh...embarrassing." Alphys blushed, laughing awkwardly.

"UGH! JESUS CHRIST! YUCK! Doc, real talk: it's called BLOWING your god-damned NOSE, you ever freaking HEARD of it?!" Flowey retched in revulsion as he struggled to try and get his vines unstuck. "Also, I swear to Christ, if you freaking sneeze, I am going to PHYSICALLY freaking-"

"AHH-CHOOOOOO!" Alphys involuntarily sneezed all over Flowey's face.

"MURDER you..." Flowey groaned in disgust, wiping his face off before shoving his vines the rest of the way into her nasal passages and then burrowing them directly into her brain.

"TEE HEE!" Alphys reflexively laughed, her arms and legs randomly snapping themselves into almost ninety-degree angles in all directions.

"See you in hell." Flowey chuckled as the two of them entered into Alphys' subconsciousness.

"Where...where AM I?" Alphys wondered as she woke up in a bizarre, seemingly empty white void of a landscape.

"Greetings, my friend, and welcome to your own special hell." Flowey's omnipresent voice chuckled as Alphys began aimlessly walking forward for no particular reason other than the fact that there was nothing else of note in the general vicinity.

"WHAT?! You...you don't mean-" Alphys stammered.

"Yes, you are inside your own mind." Flowey explained.

"And that means?" Alphys asked him.

"Whatever your worst nightmare is...I can MAKE it happen! I have TOTAL control over this world! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Flowey laughed, letting the madness begin.

"Goo goo ga ga?" Alphys wondered as she woke up in a hospital bed.

"Ever since you were a baby, you always had a certain desire for the more intellectual side of life." Flowey narrated as the adorable little baby Alphys got up out of the bed and immediately started playing with the alphabet blocks on the floor.

"In school, you were always the social outcast, the dork, the queer that nobody liked." Flowey chuckled as teenaged, brace-wearing Alphys ran frantically through the hallways while being shoved into lockers, thrown into trash cans, insulted for her sexuality, and pelted with spitballs.

"Naturally, it only made sense that you, being the smart-aleck you always were, would end up pursuing a brilliant career in the art of science." Flowey sighed as college-age Alphys got all of her scientific advice from Wikipedia and performed numerous chemical experiments that all quite literally blew up in her face.

"And now...just look at you. You're a freaking disgrace to the entire position of Royal Scientist. I literally could have hired a more trustworthy JANITOR in my freaking SLEEP!" Flowey laughed as adult Alphys ran around in her lab and injected everything in sight with determination.

"Let's just get this straight: I KNOW WHAT YOU DID." Flowey explained as Alphys, regaining full control over herself, backed up against the wall and trembled with fear as she witnessed her victims melting together into the Amalgamates.

"Sn...o...wy..." "Fto adkei yaou rrla fst a ols uoo yoe rka tahw.?" "Come join "Welcome to my special hell." us."

"And before you even knew it, they had all melted together like ice cream." Flowey laughed as all five of the Amalgamates themselves began to fuse together.

"OH, DEAR GOD, I CAN'T LOOK! I JUST CAN'T!" Alphys screamed, burying her head in her hands and cowering as the nearly indescribable slimy mass approached her.

"To put it bluntly, the results were a bit...scary-looking." Flowey winked as the beast, which was an enormous, unstable, sentient pile of pulsating, bloated, festering, sweaty, pus-filled, malformed, random body parts with half of its entire body nearly collapsing off of the other half, drew nearer and nearer.

"Oh, no, no, NO, NO, NO-" Alphys screamed as the...thing...collapsed onto the floor and submerged her within its gelatinous, dripping, amorphous body.

"And before you knew it, you were literally drowning in your own shame." Flowey cackled amidst Alphys' muffled, gagging screams for help.

"You ate like the fat, lazy otaku pig you were." Flowey laughed, force-feeding instant noodles into Alphys' mouth while she sat literally glued onto her couch, watching Mew Mew Kissy Cutie in a pink anime catgirl costume that was already bursting at the seams due to how fat she was.

"You ignored every single message people sent you." Flowey sighed as Alphys frantically scrambled up an enormous collapsing pile of letters that reached all the way up into the heavens.

"Eventually, it all piled up so goddamned much that you basically collapsed under the weight of your own sins." Flowey chuckled as the entire pile toppled over and collapsed, leaving Alphys free-falling to what seemed to be her death.

"Everyone died because you were too scared and weak to fight like a man." Flowey sobbed as the deaths of all of the innocent monsters in the Underground flashed before her eyes.

"And now...well, HERE WE ARE." Flowey whispered menacingly as Alphys landed in a golden yellow flower field.

"Everywhere you go, your trail of guilt and shame follows." Flowey whispered as Alphys' footsteps literally left a trail of determination on the ground behind her and caused all of the flowers she walked over to turn into Floweys.

"All because you were too much of a freaking pathetic wuss to tell the truth, you forced your own suffering upon others." Flowey scowled as the families of all of the Amalgamates (including Flowey himself) gathered around her and cried themselves to sleep in agony as she walked past them, leaning straight down toward the ground with her arms drooping down in self-pity.

"So, tell me now, whose fault is THAT?" Flowey asked her as Asgore's entire castle crumbled and burned to the ground, right before her very eyes.

"YOURS! FOR F***'S SAKE, IT'S YOURS! I never even intended to hurt ANYONE in the FIRST god-damned place! FRISK was the irredeemable BASTARD who chose to KILL everyone!" Alphys screamed and cried, clutching her head and making a run for it as everything behind her crumbled out of existence.

"Ha ha ha ha ha..." Flowey laughed. "You really ARE an idiot, aren't you? Don't you realize where my idealism of KILL OR BE KILLED came from?"

"NO...NO FREAKING WAY..." Alphys gasped, hitting a dead end as everything faded back into blank white space all over again.

"Come on, don't you know how to greet an old FRIEND?" Flowey asked her, extending one of his leaves out and offering her a handshake.

"Seriously, who the hell are you and what have you done with Asriel?!" Alphys yelled at Flowey angrily, shaking him forcefully. "ANSWER ME!"

"Well...how do I say this...you know that certain special feeling you've been getting lately?" Flowey asked her. "The feeling that you need to kill at least somebody, even if it is yourself, in order to die satisfied?"

"You're...oh my god, you're...you're freaking CHARA, aren't you?!" Alphys gasped.

"That's me!" Chara winked at her, morphing himself into his true human form with a wicked, sinister grin on his soulless face.

"And THIS...THIS is your pathetic little WORLD'S future!" Chara laughed as him and Alphys were suddenly standing on the polluted wreckage of what was once a massive, prosperous city.

"Pitiful, is it not?" Chara cackled, pulling his knife out of his pocket and twirling it in his hand as lightning cracked the dark, cloudy, raining sky.

"Oh, come on, what's with the long face? Do you not find it rather amusing that despite all of your desperate efforts to stop me and my hot, sexy Frisk body...despite all of your violent threats toward me...and despite all of your magnificent academic achievements...

"The only thing you have managed to break so far...is your own sodding heart?" Chara smirked.

"Are...are you really arrogant enough to believe that all organic life on this entire freaking planet is literally nothing but your god-damned playthings?" Alphys scowled at him.

"Playthings?" Chara snickered. "Girl, I don't need playthings. The only thing that fulfills me in life is psychotic murder, with a dashing side of destruction. The weak and pathetic vermin that walk this pitiful earth DESERVE it!" he capitalized with a furious swing of his knife.

"Hmph! I would much rather kill myself as opposed to being struck down by YOU!" Alphys sneered at him. "For God's sake, you wouldn't know empathy even if it literally smacked you across the freaking face with a tennis racket and then forced you to sit at the front of the class with a DUNCE hat!"

"Perhaps not, but I certainly CAN kick your ass all the way from here to Philadelphia and back, so watch your god-damned mouth!" Chara laughed, initiating a fight.

"Come on, murder-face! If it's me you want, then it's me you've got!" Alphys taunted him. "Or do you still have more bulls*** philosophical drivel to lay down on me?"

"Hmph...the nerve of you." Chara smirked.

"Despite how hard you've clearly tried to be useful to your trusting fellow monsters, the only thing you've been all this time...is IN MY WAY!" he yelled, charging lividly at Alphys with his bare fists.

"This...is what...happens...when you...run your...worthless MOUTH...in front of ME!" Chara yelled as he right-hooked Alphys across the face, then jabbed his right elbow into her eye, then roundhouse-kicked her across the face with his left leg, then sweep-kicked her head-over-heels onto the ground, then grabbed her by the legs and suplexed her into the ground with both arms, then forward-suplexed her into the ground with one arm, and then finally stomped on her head.

"You've gone WAY too freaking far, you god-damned lunatic." Alphys growled as she got back up with broken glasses and spat out several dislodged, bloody teeth. "GIVE ME YOUR KNIFE. RIGHT NOW."

"Sure thing, pal!" Chara snickered, handing her the Real Knife.

"It's time for me to do what I should have done hours ago." Alphys whispered menacingly, cracking her knuckles.

"What's that? KILL yourself?" Chara laughed, grinning smugly.

"No...I'm going to f***ing kill YOU!" Alphys roared in a fit of pure blind rage, charging straight into Chara with knife in hand and swinging it with the force of the gods...

Only she missed.

"HA! PSYCHE!" Chara laughed as he ducked under Alphys' swing and punched her in the gut, causing her to drop her knife, which Chara then immediately stole back.

"Right back where it BELONGS." Chara whispered ominously as he crept toward Alphys, his knife glimmering from the faint ray of sunlight that pierced the sky and shone down upon him.

"You...sneaky...BASTARD..." Alphys gasped, kneeling on the ground and clutching her chest in agony.

"Any last words, moron?" Chara asked her.

"Please...PLEASE don't hurt me! I'll...I'll...for God's sake, I'll do literally ANYTHING for you!" Alphys begged him, collapsing onto the ground and grabbing his ankles.

"Begging like a dog, eh?" Chara laughed, pulling Alphys back up onto her feet. "Oh, well...I suppose beggars can't be choosers...c'mere, pal." he cackled, grinning Satanically as he readied himself to swing his knife with all of his might and deliver the coup de grâce.

"NO, WAIT, ON SECOND THOUGHT...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alphys screamed in terror, her knees quivering like a bowl full of Jell-O as she buried her head in her hands and cowered intensely.

"GAH!" Alphys gasped in agony, with tears leaking from her eyes as the blade of Chara's knife sliced right through her stomach so hard that it almost cut her entire body in half.

"It really is true what they say, isn't it? You really can tell a lot about someone's character by the way that they act right before dying." Chara smirked.

"Come on, you freaking lily-livered wuss, make me PROUD! Or are you just going to spew out some freaking stupid, sappy bulls*** about how you should have been FRIENDS with a godforsaken psychopathic asshole like ME, like how all of the others did?" Chara asked her.

"Wow...you...really...HATE me...this...MUCH?" Alphys gasped, clutching her chest and weeping.

"Just...know...this...anime...is...REAL..." Alphys choked, collapsing onto the ground and crumbling into dust, which was then unceremoniously blown away by the wind.

"Wow, what a god-damned LOSER." Chara laughed, leaving Alphys' mind and untangling Flowey's vines from her physical body, which then crumbled into dust as well.

"Have a nice day, Asriel! TOODLES!" Chara laughed as he left Flowey's body, leaving Asriel all alone with no one left to even turn to.

"WHY ME?!" Asriel cried helplessly; in fact, even the Amalgamates surrounding him burst into tears at the sudden realization that there would never even be anyone left to take care of them anymore.

"I can already hear the fanboys and fangirls squealing on Tumblr." Chara smirked, thinking about how he had just killed Alphys. "To them, Alphys was their beloved weeaboo wife."

"But to me, she was nothing but another worthless obstacle..." Chara sighed as he flew back into Frisk's body.

"IN MY WAY." Chara laughed as the now fully possessed Frisk woke up and laughed demonically.


End file.
